


Confianza y vulnerabilidad

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fisting, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Somnophilia, Sub Will, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Después de su sangriento cortejo y decenas de juegos mentales, Will no puede ser culpado de sospechar cada acción que toma Hannibal. Entiende que sí, que es amor, que de alguna terrible y maravillosa forma Hannibal se enamoró de él, pero eso no cambia su oscura naturaleza, su curiosidad.Es verdad también que desde que están juntos, desde despertar después del abismo, Hannibal le prometió dejar de investigar su sufrimiento. Sus votos de amor marcados por su creencia de que puede vivir sin torturarlo.--Post TWotL, donde Will experimenta episodios post traumáticos relacionados a lo que sufrió, mientras que Hannibal solo quiere amarlo y cuidar de él, lo que parece imposible cuando es el protagonista de sus traumas. Pero Will está dispuesto a ir pasos más allá en reconstruir la confianza y otorgarle a Hannibal su vulnerabilidad y consentimiento, una vez más.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 34
Kudos: 54
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020





	1. Chapter 1

La intimidad con Hannibal no es algo que esperaba fuera sin dolor.

Después de su sangriento cortejo y decenas de juegos mentales, Will no puede ser culpado de sospechar cada acción que toma Hannibal. Entiende que sí, que es amor, que de alguna terrible y maravillosa forma Hannibal se enamoró de él, pero eso no cambia su oscura naturaleza, su curiosidad.

Es verdad también que desde que están juntos, desde despertar después del abismo, Hannibal le prometió dejar de investigar su sufrimiento. Sus votos de amor marcados por su creencia de que puede vivir sin torturarlo.

Pero Will se siente como un perro que ha sido herido muchas veces. Amar a Hannibal ha sido una experiencia traumática y exquisita, que lo ha dejado temblando y cansado. Esta intimidad es todo lo que querría, lo que ha soñado: que Hannibal lo ame sin reparos, lo cuide y lo mire como si fuera su mundo.

Pero es tan difícil no esperar el dolor. Temer que en cualquier momento Hannibal haga algo, _le haga algo_. Que sea incapaz de ir contra sus máximos deseos y termine jugando nuevamente con él, experimentando con su mente una vez más.

Hannibal le confiesa que lo ama. Se lo demuestra cada día en la forma en que lo mira, esa expresión de catarsis cuando Will le permite tocarlo. Y es que Will quiere cobijarse en ese cariño inmenso, dejarse sentirse así, amado, disfrutar de lo que tienen.

Pero aún despierta bañado en sudor, pesadillas que se basan en memorias: en el destello de luces, en su garganta adolorida, en rogar no más mentiras, en convulsiones y cárcel.

Es esta ansiedad la que le impide dejarse compartir con Hannibal. No de manera sexual, ese camino lo han estado recorriendo, sino que emocional, porque están juntos; sobrevivieron tras la cacería. Instalados en Mendoza, lejos de la ciudad, hacia la cordillera, su convivencia es tranquila. Pero su contacto sentimental no avanza, está pausado en un abrazo.

Will quiere más, lo desea tanto, cuando conversa con Hannibal, sintiéndose tan libre, tan amado. En esos silencios que lo son todo, en su necesidad de compañía. Quiere cada noche tras cenar, tras sentarse frente al fuego observando su perfil, decir sí, decir por favor.

Pero sigue congelado, tan temeroso de esta nueva etapa, de la vulnerabilidad que no quiere ocultar pero que teme tanto revelar ante la viciosa criatura que una vez la destruyó sin miramientos. Sentirse así con Hannibal, tal y como lo fue al principio, es tan doloroso como si estuviera siendo traicionado de nuevo.

Hannibal comprende. Es en la pequeña contracción que hacen sus labios, lo que sería una mueca en cualquier otra persona, cuando al tocar su hombro, Will se encoge de manera inconsciente, tenso. Hannibal se paraliza un instante, alejándose como si no hubiese ocurrido absolutamente nada.

Will también finge, preocupado de que Hannibal trate de traer el tema en una conversación, que insinúe otra vez la terapia para hacerlo superar su trauma.

Sin embargo, Hannibal no lo empuja. Solo lo mira con algo similar al dolor, que podría parecer remordimiento. Will reconoce su expresión como la que tuvo al rechazarlo hace ya tantos años. Reconoce como sus ojos se aprietan un poco, al igual que sucedió también la noche en que lo desgarró.

Y Will sabe que ninguno de los dos tiene alguna idea de cómo volver a cosechar esa confianza perdida.

-

-

-

La primera vez que se da cuenta del problema es cuando Hannibal le prepara un baño.

Llevan en Argentina recién unas semanas, asentándose de a poco. Su relación física también es nueva, ambos inquietos y necesitados de concretar su conexión. Recuerda los besos de Hannibal, sus juramentos, la suavidad de su tacto. Es perfecto, todo lo que podría haber deseado sin saberlo.

Tan perfecto como despertar entre sus brazos, saborear el desayuno y conversar. Su convivencia es aprendizaje tras aprendizaje, donde a veces las palabras no son necesarias, solo sus miradas y acciones.

—Por favor —le dice Hannibal, guiándolo hasta la bañera grande de la que sale un tibio vapor. Will sonríe, desnudándose y entrando al agua. Temblando un poco por el calor, se acuesta, reclinando su cabeza en el costado, con los ojos cerrados.

Siente un beso en la frente, solo un topón de labios, y luego manos que le acarician el cabello. Un suave masaje con productos caros. Se permite disfrutar de eso, de recibir un cuidado que nunca ha tenido.

Hasta que las manos tocan su cuello, su garganta y la respiración detrás de su cuerpo lo congela. Aún con sus ojos abriéndose gigantes solo puede quedarse atrapado en un segundo de recuerdo, en la agonía de una convulsión, de su boca abriéndose y algo ingresando, tanto terror, murmullos haciéndolo callar.

Cuando vuelve en sí está apretándose las piernas con tanta fuerza que sus uñas han desgarrado la piel de sus rodillas. Se da cuenta que tiembla como si tuviera frío y que solo quiere vomitar. Levantar la cabeza entre sus muslos le pesa, pero lo hace escuchando una voz suave delante de sí.

Will piensa, ajeno a sí mismo y al episodio, que Hannibal luce pálido y que su máscara habitual parece haberse desmoronado, pese a que sus palabras suenan calmadas y sus manos se muestran indefensas. Dice _Will, todo está bien_. Dice _Will, no te haré daño_.

No es la última vez que ocurre. A ese trauma se suman otros: a veces es la mano en su rostro, una caricia al borde de su oreja que le aprieta el abdomen como si de nuevo le abrieran el interior.

Son tantos hechos que Will piensa con amargura que habría sido imposible no desarrollar una serie de traumas asociados al contacto con Hannibal.

-

-

-

Pero pese a todo, el sexo no le provoca complicaciones, aún si Hannibal lo toca con reverencia y como si cada caricia fuese la última.

Una noche, tras terminar, Will se pone de costado, observándolo en silencio. Son segundos hasta que susurra—. No podría no haber consecuencias.

Hannibal, de espaldas, solo emite un pequeño sonido. Entiende.

—Querría borrar eventos, acciones —continúa, sintiéndose como si se desbordara de emoción—, pero eso solo vaciaría el camino para llegar hasta aquí, para tenerte conmigo y que me tengas a mí.

Hannibal se gira, quedando con su rostro al frente. En la oscuridad, Will todavía puede leer su expresión.

—No es tu voluntad —contesta al fin, acento pesado—, ni tu deseo revivir los traumas pasados, Will. Tiendo, en mi egoísmo, a pensar que se trata de un castigo hacia mí, un obstáculo construido en base a mis argumentos y juegos que impide que pueda acceder a mis deseos.

Una de las manos de Hannibal se levanta y despacio, telegrafiando su movimiento, le acaricia la mejilla. Will cierra los ojos, conteniéndose—. ¿Qué te gustaría? —pregunta, volviendo a mirarlo, grabando en su mente la humanidad de su gesto.

Los finos labios de Hannibal forman una sonrisa marcada con una casi invisible resignación—. Cuidar de ti, consentirte. Hacerte feliz.

El pecho se le aprieta y los ojos le pican. Le cree, por supuesto. Es su estúpido subconsciente y el terror que lo apodera cada vez que se siente vulnerable los que le impiden aceptarlo—. Lo sé —afirma—, quiero eso también. Me haces sentir comprendido, reconocido.

—Mi amor te ha destrozado tanto como hoy te entrega —responde Hannibal, mirada intensa—, porque he aprendido a no querer destruirte ni ver hasta dónde puedo forzarte. Consumiste cada idea y pensamiento, hasta que me venciste sin saberlo, sin pedírmelo —y su rostro se arruga antes de seguir—, y ahora no sé cómo arreglar lo que quemé en el camino a mi evolución.

Will se le acerca más, acongojado por su bestia, por esta criatura horrible que sintió amor por primera vez. Lo besa con suavidad, apegándose, queriendo fundirse en uno hasta que sus traumas sean compartidos, hasta que no sienta miedo de lo que Hannibal le hizo, hasta que solo puedan tener un futuro por delante.

Se acurruca contra su pecho, lento y tenso. Luchando contra el cómo se le eriza la piel, todo en él gritándole que se aleje, que no muestre debilidad. Pero el depredador que lo abraza lo hace con suavidad, al igual que lo son los labios que se posan en su cabello—. Pero lo arreglaré, sin dañarte nunca más. Tu cercanía y compañía lo son todo.

Las palabras las siente contra sus rizos, la respiración calmada de Hannibal y su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, abrazados como en el acantilado. Dedos largos le acarician la espalda con ternura, deteniéndose en sus vertebras, un suave vaivén—. Una vez te declaré que te había dado un regalo y que lo rechazaste, pero fuiste tú quien me dio un obsequio mucho antes de que supieras de mi traición. ¿Cómo podría creer que mi vida y libertad valdrían más?

La otra mano de Hannibal le toca con cariño el mentón, levantándole el rostro para posarle un beso casto. Su voz, al separarse, es un juramento—. Regaré la semilla de tu confianza, amado, juntaré las cenizas del fuego que prendí hasta apagar el terror en tus ojos.

Will cabecea, solemne, hipnotizado por el severo amor que desprende Hannibal, su adoración salvaje e incondicional. Acepta sus votos como cada día y cada noche mientras se promete a sí mismo avanzar: una confianza tan rota tejiendo las membranas para repararse, reconstruidas por el milagro de un monstruo que se transformó por amor.

¿Cómo puede no esforzarse por volver a entregarle su vulnerabilidad?

-

-

-

Y cuesta tanto. Son gritos a veces.

Son momentos de absoluto dolor. Angustia ante lo que perdió para siempre, recordatorios de lo que murió en el mar. Lo que murió con el dragón y antes, enterrado en una cocina manchada de sangre, en una cárcel fría, en la oficina de Jack Crawford bajo susurros sobre el sabor de sus pensamientos.

Es Hannibal frustrado sin demostrarlo, ocultándose en la cocina, en cacerías de otros monstruos, tratando de demostrar su domesticación y su cambio. Mostrarle que sí lo respeta, que sí considera su opinión.

Es Hannibal paralizado de amor, sus manos tensas queriendo tocarlo con cariño, lejanas para no empujarlo hacia oscuras memorias. Casi nervioso, distraído por su imperiosa necesidad de querer su consentimiento.

Es Hannibal encima de él, besando su mejilla y moviéndose tan fuerte, poseyéndolo con todo lo que es, como si pudiera consumirlo. Es en cómo su rostro termina en su cuello y Will puede sentir sus lágrimas rozarle la piel, caer en su clavícula, en agonía de no poder entregarle su cariño sin provocarle dolor. De no saber cómo poder amar sin hacerlo sufrir.

Es en Will mordiéndose los labios, frunciendo el ceño, pensando _esto se acaba ya_.

-

-

-

—Quiero que me cojas con tu mano.

Si no conociera tan bien la cara de Hannibal no podría leer el gesto de sorpresa. Se encuentra acostado en la cama que comparten, Tablet en mano mientras lo espera para dormir.

Will trata de guardar sus nervios, caminando desnudo con su piel fría por la humedad de la ducha y las gotas de agua que se desprenden desde su cabello. Se sube en el colchón sin sensualidad, sentado de rodillas, observándolo.

—¿Es un requisito sexual o emocional? —pregunta Hannibal inescrutable, dejando el equipo en su mesa de noche, pero sus dedos tiemblan, demostrando su incertidumbre.

—La respuesta es sí —contesta seco, acomodándose de espaldas contra la almohada, viendo como Hannibal se desnuda a su lado. Pese a la edad, su cuerpo es firme y trabajado; músculo y grasa que le permiten destruir a su antojo. Se lleva una mano a su polla mientras lo mira, masturbándose con lentitud, sintiendo calor empezar en la punta de su espina.

Hannibal deja su pantalón y camiseta en su sitial, y tras sacar el lubricante que guarda en su mesa, se sienta en la cama, mirándolo con intensidad. Le gusta hacer eso, como si Will fuese su más preciada obra, como si pudiera saciarse tan solo con captar su imagen.

Will cierra los ojos, sus piernas abriéndose más, llevándose su otra mano hacia un pezón, apretándolo, enterrándole la uña. Su respiración suena fuerte en el silencio del dormitorio y casi puede oír el latido de su corazón, el cómo se acelera, bombeando más fuerte, su sangre más caliente recorriendo su cuerpo.

Su vista vuelve a la realidad cuando el colchón se hunde y el cuerpo de Hannibal se le acerca. Su pene está casi erecto, apoyado en un firme muslo y su rostro luce amoroso, manos tibias cuando tocan su piel.

—Quiero reconstruir lo que una vez me quitaste —gime, dándole su atención, levantando las rodillas hasta poner los talones de sus pies contra las sábanas—, quiero que toques mi interior, que me demuestres que puedes ser suave, que escribas tus promesas en mí.

Hannibal se sienta entre sus muslos, acariciándole las pantorrillas y avanzando hasta tomar sus caderas, acercando su cuerpo y besándolo con tanta pasión, queriendo consumirlo. Will se deja hacer, abre su boca, respirando por la nariz, mareado por los sentimientos.

—Te daría el mundo, Will —dice con voz ronca Hannibal, tocando sus mejillas por unos segundos para luego volver a poner sus manos en sus piernas, empujándolas hasta tenerlo aún más abierto, observando con reverencia la vista.

Will traga, relajando su cuerpo y abandonando su miembro, ahora hinchado y mojado en la punta. Deja las manos en sus costados, inquieto pero seguro de sus deseos. De permitir este contacto necesario—. No quiero pensar más en lo que me hiciste pasar, Hannibal —confiesa—, no quiero seguir cayendo en el pozo de memorias. Solo quiero que tu tacto me reconforte y no me hiera más.

Los ojos de Hannibal, tan deshumanizados habitualmente, brillan; sus pómulos se han enrojecidos de excitación y su pecho se marca por las profundas respiraciones. Sus movimientos son pacientes al abrir el tubo de lubricante, mojando dos de sus dedos, frotándolos para calentarlos.

Su mirada es intensa cuando toca su agujero, que tiembla como si pestañara. Will también tirita un poco, moviendo sus manos hasta posarlas en sus propias nalgas, abriéndose más para sentir ese contacto en su zona más íntima.

La acción provoca que la respiración de Hannibal se contraiga con un quejido sordo escapándole y su pene irguiéndose más, chocando contra su abdomen.

Los dedos que lo tocan, que rodean el borde de su anillo, lo acarician con delicadeza, la que continúa al penetrarlo. No puede no emitir un gemido ante la electricidad que lo atraviesa al sentir en sus músculos un pequeño espasmo; sus manos aprietan sus glúteos y su cabeza se hunde contra la almohada.

—Hannibal —suspira, mordiéndose los labios y motivando su vista a mantenerse en su bestia, en no perderse en memorias, en laberintos, en quedarse en este momento, en esta puerta que está abriendo; en esta muestra de confianza y de vulnerabilidad que quiere entregarle, que quiere permitirse dar.

Hannibal besa una de sus rodillas mientras suma otro dedo en su interior, moviéndolos de manera circular. Will se arquea, su torso suda y su columna se hunde y se separa de la cama con cada penetración de esos grandes dígitos, mientras siente como su orificio se dilata más.

— _Oh_ , mi Will —gime Hannibal, enterrando sus dedos profundamente, sacándolos de nuevo y continuando con estacadas suaves, haciendo un gesto hasta tocar su próstata ya estimulada. Will grita su nombre, sintiendo sus testículos apretarse tanto que tiene que respirar contando números y buscando calma para no venirse.

Hannibal le permite recuperarse, besando otra vez la suave piel de sus rodillas, pero no se queda ahí, sino que baja su cabeza, agachándose entre sus piernas erguidas y besando su perineo, besando el borde de su agujero abierto. Will siente la humedad de su lengua entre los dedos que lo penetran, buscando ingresar entre estos.

Will lo mira como si estuviera hechizado, tan caliente, tan reconfortado en esta intimidad. Su mente está clara y calmada, su cuerpo libre de tensión. Su voz suena libre cuando gime _por favor_.

Hannibal lo lame como si lo quisiera consumir, su lengua abre aún más su estimulado aro besando los bordes, casi tocándolo con sus dientes; Will se siente contraer, apretándose, incapaz de cerrar sus músculos, tan débil. Su abdomen también se contrae y su polla libera más líquido manchando su vientre. Sus piernas tiritan hasta caer con las rodillas abiertas en la cama.

La lengua y los dedos lo abandonan y Will casi pide más, su agujero estrechándose y sintiéndose tan vacío. Pero no necesita nada, porque Hannibal lo vuelve a acariciar: cuatro de sus dedos metiéndose dentro de él con suavidad, solo en la entrada, movimientos circulares, masajeando el músculo tan abierto, las paredes internas, haciendo ruidos obscenos en cada penetración.

Will no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Su mente está concentrada en la experiencia, en abrirse de tal forma a Hannibal. En darse a sí mismo. Sus manos sudorosas casi se desprenden de sus nalgas, así que las acomoda, moviendo sus caderas contra los dedos, penetrándose un poco más en los dígitos.

Mira el rostro de Hannibal: su cabello pegado a su frente y una expresión tan insondable, como si no fuera capaz de procesar lo que siente. Sus dedos se mueven más fuertes, y su otra mano aprieta la base de su polla, roja, y Will se da cuenta que está evitando no venirse.

—Vamos —le pide—, quiero que me lo des todo, por favor.

Hannibal cabecea, devolviéndole la mirada para luego posarla otra vez en el agujero con el que juega. Deja su polla y con un pequeño temblor toma el lubricante y libera más en la mano que tiene en su interior y entre sus testículos; el líquido goteando hasta ingresar en su dilatado agujero.

Will se siente afiebrado, el frío de la humedad hundiéndolo en un estado mental donde solo existen ellos dos. Sus caderas se mueven por su propio acuerdo contra los dedos que masajean el lubricante en el borde de su orificio, entre las paredes, y no puede no cerrar los ojos, frunciendo las cejas cuando el pulgar de Hannibal lo acaricia con timidez, sintiendo también sus nudillos rozar sus músculos.

Gime su nombre, gime por favor, sus manos apretando su piel, hundiéndose más hasta tocar la línea que separa sus nalgas, chocando con Hannibal. Es un contacto eléctrico, que hace que suelte lágrimas entre las comisuras de sus ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza, que se apriete y se levante contra el colchón como si estuviera poseído, que Hannibal tenga que afirmarlo con su otra mano, apretándole el abdomen.

Abre los ojos con pesadez solo para ver a Hannibal, porque quiere saciar su necesidad con su amor, encontrándose con un rostro abrumado. Así que cabecea, en permiso, entregando así su consentimiento, su respuesta.

Así es como el contacto visual los amarra. Will es incapaz de romperlo, solo moviéndose contra esos dedos, contrayéndose sin poder evitarlo, tan terriblemente excitado, sintiendo el pulgar hundiéndose cada vez más y más, sus propias manos sosteniendo sus nalgas, abriéndose hasta que la circunferencia de los nudillos entran en su interior, hasta que la mano de Hannibal de a poco se entierra dentro de él, hasta que solo su muñeca queda fuera de su cuerpo.

Grita, incapaz de no cerrar los ojos ante la sensación que lo embarga. Su cuerpo se aprieta y se tensa, los dedos de sus pies estrujan las sabanas y Will cree que el corazón se le va a escapar. Escucha a Hannibal gemir en otro idioma y cuando recupera la vista, no queriendo romper su conexión, se topa con la de Hannibal, húmeda y emitiendo sentimientos.

Hannibal, quien entierra su rostro en una de sus rodillas caídas, tan vulnerable como él, nunca antes tan conectado con otra persona. Solloza su nombre, una decena de Will que parecen carcomerle el alma. Son segundos que se sienten infinitos hasta que es capaz de levantar su cara, desnuda y roja, mirándolo con todo el cariño, tan inmenso, que le tiene. Con tanta gratitud.

—Eres la única criatura que he amado así —confiesa Hannibal con la voz ronca, su mano tan profunda en su interior, paralizada—. Eres un tesoro que nunca pensé en buscar ni en querer y _oh_ , Will, no podría dejarte ir. No podría volver a romperte. Por favor, déjame estar contigo, déjame cuidar de ti, _déjame amarte_.

Y Will llora junto a él, sintiéndose hervir, su cuerpo estimulado, tan vulnerable—. Si me entrego así es porque quiero —contesta entre respiraciones entrecortadas, sus caderas en un vaivén con lentitud—, es porque te he visto y reconocido, _por favor_ —pero sus palabras se detienen, porque no puede continuar, su lengua inútil en su boca, solo puede gemir cuando Hannibal retoma el movimiento de su mano, mandando electricidad a cada parte de su cuerpo, provocándole espasmos de placer.

Es algo que nunca ha sentido. Una penetración diferente a la de una polla dura, diferente a los dedos, a una lengua. Es gigante y dolorosa, pero tan íntima. Se siente desnudo y abierto y sudoroso y en calma. La constante estimulación en su próstata le genera cosquillas en la columna, en la punta de cada dedo, en los músculos de todo su cuerpo. Su boca no deja de hacer sonidos rasposos, gemidos, y _por favores_.

Hannibal lo mira embelesado, ojos en su agujero que nunca antes ha estado tan abierto, en su mano, en el líquido que gotea por las sábanas. En su rostro. Will se imagina cómo se debe ver: su cara sonrojada, sus labios mordidos, sus mejillas empapadas por la transpiración y las lágrimas. Sus rizos descansan esparcidos en la almohada y en su frente, mientras que en su torso se esparce el rubor de su deseo, sus pezones erectos y su estómago cóncavo por el rápido movimiento de sus respiraciones. Su espalda parece haberse acostumbrado a los arcos que hace su espina en cada movimiento de Hannibal, en cómo la mano en su interior pareciera hundirse y luego retirarse, expandirse y volver al punto de origen.

Está mesmerizado por eso, en cada sensación que lo atraviesa, en la mirada de Hannibal y las emociones que desprende incapaz de ocultárselas, cuando todo en sí parece cobrar vida. Su cabeza se hunde contra la almohada, rostro hacia el techo, sus oídos solo escuchan el bombeo de su corazón, sus ojos se cierran en agonía y su boca se abre mientras sus caderas reciben cada estocada con fuerza hasta que Will siente como si el mundo se acabara, destellos blancos detrás de sus párpados que lo paralizan en un momento de infinito placer.

Tiembla tanto, sus manos caen, soltando su piel, seguramente dejando marcas rojas donde estuvieron sus dedos en sus glúteos; su pecho se contrae y solloza de emoción, sintiendo su abdomen húmedo mientras su polla continúa soltando fluidos al nivel del dolor, extendiendo un momento que parece eterno.

Siente de manera ciega como Hannibal lo empieza a abandonar con la misma suavidad con la que lo penetró, dejándolo tan abierto, tan vacío. Cuando la mano finalmente sale de su interior, su hinchado orificio se contrae con espasmos, generando un nuevo orgasmo pero solo desde adentro, desde esos músculos abusados porque su pene es incapaz de botar más semen.

La languidez lo apodera, pero siente los besos que Hannibal esparce en su rostro, brazos fuertes que lo toman entre sí, cruzándose por su espalda. No le importa la mano mojada que lo toca con desesperación, ni el sabor a sal en los labios, sus bocas húmedas por las lágrimas.

Con una mano torpe tantea la entrepierna de Hannibal, queriendo darle su placer, pero solo se topa con fluidos, su miembro en el mismo estado que el suyo.

—No podría no alcanzar mi plenitud ante tu visión, eres lo más precioso que he visto. Un acto religioso —asegura Hannibal mientras lo acomoda contra sí, su voz llena de pleitesía. 

Will se siente complacido. Confiado. Su cuerpo aún tiembla y sus muslos le arden al igual que los músculos de su agujero. Se siente obsceno e indecente. Pero está tan agotado que no le importa. En un momento, adormilado, manos lo acarician con ternura, un paño húmedo lo limpia con calma y una manta lo tapa. Hannibal se pone detrás, abrazando su cintura, besando su cuello, enumerando sus promesas diarias. Tan agradecido, su voz aún destila sentimientos.

Es como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior por este acto que le entregó.

Y días después, cuando Hannibal le prepara un baño y masajea sus hombros y besa su garganta; Will respira profundo, cierra los ojos y sonríe, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse en busca de su amor, con confianza y vulnerabilidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cómo se dan las cosas desde el punto de vista de Hannibal.

Ni en las cientos de habitaciones de su palacio mental podría construir la perfección que es Will Graham y su compañía. 

Es tal la sensación (inesperada e irracional) que lo apodera que Hannibal aún no logra comprender cómo es que sus manos sudan y su corazón se acelera pese a su incapacidad por experimentar este tipo de ansias. 

Hannibal se conoce bien: su patología no sucedió por un evento, él vino así al mundo. Pero claro que la pérdida de Mischa y sus penurias en la infancia provocaron que su desarrollo emocional quedara paralizado. Nunca le molestó aquello, de hecho, se volvió una habilidad y herramienta.

¿Cómo no? Esa apatía le permitió forjar su entendimiento de su lugar en el mundo; su comprensión hacia sus pasiones y entretenimientos. Le permitió crear su vida y su felicidad sin nada que le faltara, jugando como un Dios contra los cerdos.

Ah, pero la destrucción, el intenso placer que solo puede concretar con una cacería, que le permite jugar con vidas y perpetuar su compulsión. Décadas y décadas sin necesidades y explotando esos pequeños deseos ajenos, esos patéticos sentimientos mortales.

 _Hasta Will Graham_.

Ahora suda y sangra y llora por él. 

Ahora el mundo pierde sentido y su compasión, nunca antes existente, se vuelve su sombra y su terror.

Ahora nada más importa, ni su libertad ni su vida, su dependencia en Will es absoluta. Y es que la catarsis y el intenso bienestar y plenitud que le aporta su compañía, su mera existencia, es suficiente donde antes nada lo fue.

Porque entiende eso, que ese hueco inmenso que era parte de su vida, más allá de sus goces, siempre murmurando en su oído la necesidad por _más y más y más_ , ahora está satisfecho. Ya no necesita escalar como cualquier asesino patológico como lo hizo al invitarse al FBI aburrido de la monotonía. 

Ahora reconoce la falta de pasión que le estaba carcomiendo los huesos, la compulsión poderosa de avanzar y _más y más y más_. Y es que la ha trasladado a Will. No es como si no planeara matar a más ovejas, lo sigue queriendo. Pero ahora ese vacío que desarrolló tan temprano está cubierto.

Ama a Will Graham. 

Y Will Graham lo ama.

Pero todo tiene consecuencias y tras esa verdad se esconde su pecado y castigo. Ya que para vivir una vida sin remordimientos, incapaz de someterse a esa sensación, ahora los lamentos reducen su mundo a solo querer reparar cosas.

Pero todo tiene consecuencias y en la vida nunca necesitó las herramientas para deshacer errores y para aprender a cómo conllevar arrepentimientos. 

Y aquí está la verdad escondida incluso de sí mismo por tantos años: solo quiere amar a Will Graham; quiere protegerlo y quererlo y hacerlo tan feliz que su compañía sea eterna hasta que solo queden sus huesos fusionados por el tiempo.

Es la sensación que lo persiguió (inesperada e irracional) al conocerlo: sentado a su lado, viendo el movimiento tembloroso de su cabeza, escuchando sus poéticas divagaciones sobre mal gusto y psicoanálisis. Y luego, tras meses de observaciones, cómo sus manos dudaron al verlo entrar vivo cuando lo pensó muerto. Cómo su palma se posó de manera innecesaria en su rostro en medio de una convulsión. 

Y aquí está el tema: no debería sentirse así. No debería ser capaz de ver su historia y saberse equivocado en tantos pasos, en cómo bajo cada momento lleno de estas ansias de amor solo miente un profundo acto de corrupción.

Y es que fueron violaciones y torturas y manipulaciones y traiciones. Entonces viene lo difícil y es que ama tanto a Will de una forma que no puede controlar y que lo hace reposicionar su comprensión de sí mismo y de la realidad que le declara que no lo puede tener como quiere y que no puede entregarle su amor sin hacerlo sufrir.

Es un nivel de dolor que no creía que podría tocarlo. Los padecimientos físicos no son una amenaza, los golpes a su ego y sus posesiones simples molestias, pero esto, _esto_ , es una especie de tumor que lo abarca y lo consume.

Y Hannibal no sabe qué hacer.

-

-

-

La primera vez que lo nota, Will no se da cuenta.

Llevan solo una semana desde haber dormido juntos, frotándose como unos adolescentes; Will riendo con sus mejillas rojas, un comentario hacia su falta de preparación. 

Fue la experiencia más sublime de su vida, superando a cada imaginable evento que lo convirtió en quien es hoy. Will desnudo y entregándose, gimiendo su nombre, acariciándolo con tal cariño y provocando tantos sentimientos desconocidos y adictivos.

Ahora Will duerme de lado, respiración apacible. Hannibal, centímetros detrás, solo observa las líneas de su espalda y los rizos cada vez más largos que crecen hacia el inicio de su cuello. 

No quiere más que poseerlo y tenerlo junto a él por el resto de su vida.

Se acomoda contra su espalda pero al momento en que su brazo rodea la cintura firme de Will, mano pasando sin intención por encima de esa maldita cicatriz, lo siente tensarse pese a seguir durmiendo.

La respiración hasta ahora tranquila de Will se vuelve pesada y Hannibal se endereza, observando en la oscuridad su rostro; el movimiento angustioso de sus ojos detrás de sus párpados, su mandíbula apretada.

De a poco levanta su brazo, tenso él mismo, alejándose de Will y mirando el techo sin realmente ver nada. Sin saber qué hacer.

-

-

-

Sin embargo, es el episodio en el baño el que lo hace crujir de una forma que ni siquiera esa noche roja en su cocina lo logró. 

Es que siempre que ha visto a Will desesperado, con su mente fracturándose, ha sido por su deseo y maquinación. Por supuesto que ya no es algo que quiera ni que busque, nunca más.

Por eso es que Will temblando solo por su tacto; dientes tiritando mientras le pide que por favor se aleje, ojos azules nublados y sus preciosas facciones un rictus tortuoso de sufrimiento; lo paralizan.

Profesionalmente sabe qué es lo que sucede. Sabe que tras toda la historia de dolor por la que pasó Will bajo su mano, es lógico que los traumas lo acompañen. Es normal que su PTSD esté relacionado con él. 

Pero Hannibal no quiere eso. Hannibal quiere cuidarlo, amarlo; masajear su cabello, sus músculos, mostrarle cuánto es lo que siente por él. Quiere que Will se apoye en él, que, _Dios_ , no se encoja cuando lo toca.

Quiere su confianza. 

Y es tan terrible el conocimiento de su amor.

Porque no sería posible amarlo de esta forma si no lo hubiese hecho sufrir, sino se hubiese caído tan drásticamente de su propio pedestal, sino hubiese sufrido una evolución que rompió el monolito que fue por tantos años. Piensa en ecuaciones, en líneas de tiempo, en acciones que podrían cambiar estas consecuencias; que podrían permitirle tocar a Will en su estado vulnerable, acariciarlo de una manera más íntima que incluso el sexo.

-

-

-

Will lo sabe también. Ojos frustrados cuando su subconsciente lo traiciona. Como si fuera él donde miente la culpa, como si fuesen sus hombros los que deberían mostrar arrepentimiento.

Trata de decírselo, de hacerle ver cuánto entiende su comportamiento. Cómo no hay forma en que pueda decepcionarlo. 

Trata de no mostrar cuánto le duele esta barrera que él mismo construyó sin comprender la magnitud de sus actos.

Pero es que para alguien como Hannibal, cuyo sufrimiento emocional puede relacionarlo a tan pocos acontecimientos, este día a día se hace inaguantable. ¿Cómo puede la gente vivir con tantos sentimientos tumultuosos?

Entiende ahora tantos poemas cuando debe cerrar sus puños para aguantarse el deseo de tocar a Will; cuando peor, nota cada una de las expresiones de dolor en su rostro al notar el gesto.

Trata de hablarlo, en la intimidad que se cierne luego de hacer el amor. Le dice—: ¿Qué fue lo peor?

Will no lo mira, vista descansando entre sus manos entrelazadas, la forma que hacen sus dedos al tocarse. La cama está caliente aún tras sus actividades y Will lo suficientemente cerca como para que Hannibal pueda imaginarse lo que sería abrazarlo. 

—No sé si soy capaz de elegir solo una cosa —afirma Will—. Abigail me destruyó, creo, y su fantasma me acompañó hasta Europa. 

Hannibal guarda silencio, dejándolo expresarse, ordenar sus pensamientos. 

Will suspira con amargura, su boca moviéndose de manera agridulce—. Pero diría que fue cómo rompiste mi confianza, al inicio —el iris de sus ojos luce oscuro—. Tu cuchillada también me cercenó y algo en mi murió en tu cocina, pero lo que me robaste antes de todo eso, antes de que me enviaras a prisión, me dejó desnudo y hueco.

Hannibal siente la respiración dejarlo sin saber que la contenía. Instintivamente sus dedos aprietan los de Will, su boca aún muda. 

—Eras la primera persona a la que me había abierto, con tanto miedo. Incluso cuando me perdí en la oscuridad, guiándome por la paranoia y el terror, fui hasta ti —sus ojos se elevan hasta conectar con los suyos y Hannibal se siente hechizado—, y en una cocina diferente me sacaste la venda de la vista, triturando mi interior. 

Su propia confesión suena débil tras esa síntesis—. No creí cuánto podría necesitarte, ni cuán vacío me encontraría ante tu ausencia.

El suspiro que sigue es casi resignado, Will mirándolo con afecto—. Hannibal, una vez te dije que te perdoné. Te perdoné algo que es imperdonable, lo sabes bien. Me heriste de maneras que deberían impedir que me encuentre aquí. Pero te conozco y te he visto, observo detrás del pozo infinito que hay en tu corazón y las líneas desfiguradas de sentimientos sin desarrollarse.

La mano de Will se suelta hasta posarse en su mejilla y sus palabras suenan como votos—. Empatizo con lo que eres, la bestia que me mira y que me ama. Y te vi cambiar, sin creerlo, matándome por dentro hasta que el océano nos arrojó esta posibilidad. 

No puede no tomar sus labios, beber de su amor, querer fundirse con él. Al separarse puede oler la sal en las pestañas de Will, sentirlas en sí mismo al escuchar su suave voz continuar—. Te he perdonado Hannibal, es solo que no olvido; ni mi mente ni mi cuerpo. Las cicatrices que me dejaste me acompañan pese a cuanto quiero superarlo.

Will se le acerca hasta dejar su cabeza en su clavícula, sus manos nuevamente unidas, apoyadas en la piel de sus caderas—. Quiero tu cuidado y tu amor. Quiero al hombre que me fascinó, que me mostró una amistad adictiva y también recuperar el afecto que me diste bajo falsas intenciones. Quiero poder bajar mi guardia y confiar en ti una vez más.

Hannibal sabe que el tono de su voz suena casi tembloroso cuando suelta las palabras—. Deseo eso, amado. No hallo formas en cómo lograrlo.

Solo siente un beso en su pecho antes de dormir sin soñar.

-

-

-

Es Will, siempre tan valiente, tan lleno de amor, quien encuentra una solución.

Y es ahí, tomándolo de una forma tan íntima; tocándolo despacio y con reverencia, sollozando de cariño y humildad ante el gesto de vulnerabilidad obsequiado; que Hannibal quiere solo imprimir en su piel sus promesas de adoración.

Una vez, hace ya tantos años, creyó que ver a Will en éxtasis de dolor era la máxima plenitud que podría contemplar: su propio santo sufriendo por su divinidad. 

Estaba tan equivocado. El privilegio de observar a Will alcanzando su clímax; su orgasmo apretando sus músculos y marcando la belleza natural de su rostro, de su cuerpo; es la máxima perfección. Ni todo el papel y grafito del mundo serviría para lograr trascender la más alta estética que Hannibal ha conocido.

Lo deja dormido en la cama, aún desnudo, mientras moja una toalla para limpiar sus genitales y su vientre. Hace lo mismo con su propio cuerpo notando el temblor que todavía recorre sus propios dedos, la emoción que no lo abandona, como si hubiera liberado décadas de represión. 

Se acuesta y se permite abrazarlo contra sí, haciendo realidad el sueño que ha tenido desde que Will lo eligió en el precipicio. 

-

-

-

Ejercicios de confianza, dice Will. 

—No tengo suficiente conocimiento de eso del sadomasoquismo como para que nos metamos. Además que con nuestra historia —se encoge de hombros.

Hannibal lo observa fiable, dispuesto a participar en lo que sea que su amado quiera.

Will se rasca detrás del cuello, dejando la copa de vino al lado del diván, en el pequeño mueble que él mismo construyó hace unas semanas—. Pero quiero dejarme descansar en tus manos y que tengas poder sobre mí. Solo porque yo te lo doy, solo porque yo te lo permito.

—Te quité muchas veces la opción de consentir, sin miramientos —responde.

—Un básico psicoanálisis —contesta Will, labios fruncidos—, pero sí. El problema nunca ha sido que quieras poseerme, creo que te habría dejado de un inicio o al menos después de verte operando en una ambulancia. 

Hannibal traga duro, dejando su propia copa en su mesa, llevando sus manos a sus rodillas—. El problema fue que no lo hice con tu conocimiento; que violé tu confianza y privacidad. Que me aproveché de lo que me habías regalado.

Will lo mira y sus ojos siempre han sido tan expresivos. Cabecea—. Sí. Por eso es que necesito y quiero volver a entregártelo para que me ames bajo mis parámetros, para que me des el amor que me prometiste, porque quiero tu afecto y que valores mi vulnerabilidad. 

Su aceptación suena como un juramento—. Y que no la menosprecie. 

-

-

-

Nada de drogas, nada que lo haga perder sus facultades mentales, nada que lo haga dudar de la realidad. Nada punzante que le cause dolor. Nada que pueda dibujar sangre. Nada que pueda traer al momento un episodio, el recuerdo de alguna de las atrocidades a las que lo sometió.

Así es como lo tiene estómago en la cama, su cuerpo desnudo, ojos vendados y manos amarradas detrás de su espalda. Su columna hace una curva sensual, hombros y rodillas contra las sábanas, permitiéndole a Hannibal masajear esos muslos tonificados y depositarle suaves caricias.

Will emite pequeños jadeos, sudor y aceite recorriendo su piel por igual, marcando el movimiento de sus flancos y costillas al respirar. Su mejilla izquierda apoyada en una almohada, mientras que la derecha luce sonrojada, sus labios abiertos y tan exquisitos.

Hannibal, desnudo también, polla erecta, se levanta de entre sus piernas y camina hasta la caja que dejó en su escritorio para levantar la tapa y sacar tres _plugs_ negros de diferentes tamaño. Cuando vuelve a donde Will se encarga de acomodarle un cojín debajo de las caderas, contra su erección dura y roja, haciéndolo gemir otra vez.

—Hannibal —murmura Will, lamiéndose los labios, arqueándose como un felino mientras intenta separar más sus rodillas.

Acaricia con suavidad sus testículos expuestos, su perineo y finalmente su agujero; un pequeño asterisco que se abre y se cierra ante la estimulación. Tras cubrirse de lubricante, lo toca ahí con las yemas de sus dedos, masajeando el borde, deteniéndose solo para untar los dígitos con el aceita con el que ya masajeó su piel.

Así lo vuelve a tocar hasta insertar despacio dos dedos, sacándolos y volviéndolos a entrar, maravillado al ver cómo la pequeña apertura siempre se abre para él. Los quejidos de Will se elevan, al igual que el movimiento de sus caderas; su cuerpo casi vibrando y ayudando en su propia penetración. Hannibal lo recompensa con otro dígito, haciéndolos circular en su interior.

— _Dios_ —lo escucha gemir, sus manos atadas apretándose, hombros tratando de girar deliciosamente.

Besa una de sus nalgas, sin dejar de penetrar su agujero, ahora tan sonrojado como sus mejillas, como su polla. Finalmente aleja su mano, notando el pestañeo hambriento de esos músculos que tratan de dejarlo adentro, tomando el _plug_ más pequeño e insertándolo con la misma suavidad hasta tener la base negra separando ambos glúteos.

—Mi amor —suspira, tocándose a sí mismo, incapaz de soportar la vista sin satisfacción; el erotismo de Will así, entregándose, su cuerpo bello, es un regalo tan preciado. Con un ágil dedo aprieta el botón escondido en la base, iniciando una serie de vibraciones de baja intensidad que dejan a Will arqueándose todavía más y separando todo lo que puede sus rodillas.

La fricción contra la almohada lo ayuda en su misión, testiculos apretados y piernas temblorosas que hacen que Hannibal se sienta hipnotizado por las gotas de fluidos que caen desde su erección, chocando contra el cojín. Toca la base del juguete y la mueve en movimientos circulares primero, para luego sacarla hasta dejar la parte más ancha en su interior, volviendo a insertarla y así, penetrándolo una y otra vez, tocando su próstata estimulada.

El jadeo de Will se vuelve casi mudo, sus caderas elevándose; hombros enterrados en la cama y nudillos blancos; y es una estocada más en lo profundo de su interior lo único que necesita para que se venga contra la almohada y las sábanas, piel caliente y sudorosa.

Hannibal no le quita el juguete pero sí se acerca hasta su rostro, besando sus labios y masajeando su cabello—. ¿Todo bien? —susurra, amando el rubor que cubre sus facciones, resaltado en la palidez de su complexión.

Will cabecea, ceño frunciéndose detrás de la venda mientras traga duro—. Sí, por favor.

Su amado, siempre tan intenso. Deposita otro beso contra sus labios, esta vez más sucio, acariciándole la lengua. Le cuesta separarse y dejarlo temblando aún por su orgasmo.

Se vuelve a colocar entre sus piernas, sus propias rodillas contra la cama, tomando ambas nalgas y separándolas y apretándolas contra la base del _plug_ , provocando una nueva ola de jadeos y de estremecimientos.

Tras unos segundos finalmente saca el juguete, dejándolo en el suelo, manos tiritando ante su propia excitación. Así acerca el segundo _plug_ , similar al anterior pero mucho más grande y de una circunferencia parecida a su propio pene.

Observa el aro abierto de Will y sus bordes sonrojados, la humedad del aceite resaltando la visión. Utiliza solo un dedo para penetrarlo, notando lo dilatado que se mantiene, la elasticidad de su interior, casi sintiendo los latidos en esos nervios. Con suavidad y escuchando la letanía de suspiros inserta el _plug_ despacio, embriagado por la tensión en sus muslos y la completa entrega de sus caderas.

— _Hannibal_ —vuelve a gemir Will, respirando por la boca, hombros rígidos—. Por favor, espera-

Cierra los ojos y se ordena mover, casi incapaz de abandonar su posición, logrando hacerlo solo por su disciplina. Así va hasta Will, sacándole los rizos de la frente con su mano—. ¿Will?

Mira su manzana de Adán subir y bajar al tragar, y levanta el vaso con agua en su velador para hidratarlo. Will bebe despacio levantando solo un poco la cabeza, y al terminar habla—. Creo que tendremos que soltarme, mis hombros me están matando.

Hannibal cabecea, sabiendo que su gesto pasa desapercibido. Notó la rigidez en la musculatura, las heridas de antaño en ambas áreas volviéndose problemáticas. Con rapidez accede a la petición, liberando el amarre de la cinta, masajeando las muñecas y viendo como Will lleva sus brazos hasta ponerlos debajo de la almohada, un suspiro contento tras el relajo en sus omóplatos.

—¿Podemos continuar? —pregunta, necesitando su validación directa.

Una leve sonrisa forman los labios de Will, quien asiente—. Por favor.

Con una última caricia a su mejilla, Hannibal se acomoda una vez más entre muslos abiertos que han mantenido la posición desde el inicio. Mueve ambas palmas desde el inicio de las nalgas hasta detrás de las rodillas, suavizando la tensión en los músculos. Finalmente deja una de sus manos en su espalda baja y con la otra comienza a follarlo con el juguete.

La circunferencia de mayor tamaño tiene a Will gimiendo en segundos, sobre estimulado y delicioso; su boca se mantiene abierta y la venda se encuentra humedecida por su sudor y algunas lágrimas que han escapado. Hannibal imita los movimientos que tanto quiere hacer con sus caderas, ojos fijos en el agujero mojado y abusado y en la semi erección que Will está portando.

Cuando la nota dura como antes, retira el juguete y por fin se acuesta con cuidado encima de su cuerpo: muslos contra muslos, su pelvis chocando contra esos glúteos exquisitos. Se estira hasta besar esos hombros maltratados, respirar el olor de su cuello, de su cabello; y con un movimiento aprendido guía su polla hacia el orificio que tanto ha preparado.

Es él quien jadea como una bestia, párpados apretados, mordiéndose los labios; la dilatación y humedad en el agujero permite que lo penetre de manera tan fácil, casi resbalándose en su cálido interior. Lleva ambas manos para abrazar a Will: una firme en un pectoral, ayudándolo a mantener su postura; la otra acariciando casi sin intención su erección.

Deja su nariz contra sus rizos, labios en su quijada, escuchando la poesía que son sus quejidos y sus sollozos de placer. Se mueve como un animal, embistiéndolo con fuerza, sabiendo que dejará marcas en sus nalgas, en sus muslos, que quiere tanto ver. Casi de manera inconsciente evita tocar la cicatriz en su vientre.

—Hannibal, Hannibal, _más_ —grita Will en lo que es un susurro de voz ronca, su espina hundiéndose y levantándose, sus músculos internos apretándose en pequeños espasmos y Hannibal no puede sostenerse y aguantar ante tanto placer: la luz se ilumina detrás de su visión y se corre con intensidad; sus caderas dando pequeños movimientos, enterrándose tan profundamente que cree que vivirá para siempre en el calor que lo abraza.

Nota que su mano se encuentra húmeda por la descarga de Will, menos fluidos que la anterior pero aún con su erección semi erecta. Su rostro luce tan erótico que Hannibal lo graba para después, para su palacio, para dibujarlo cuando quiera.

Se deja unos segundos respirar en ese aroma casi primitivo que expelen sus cuerpos; hundiendo la nariz en su quijada, en el inicio de su cuello, lamiendo el sudor que miente ahí hasta separarse con cuidado y pesar.

Will todavía mantiene la posición, sus rodillas un poco temblorosas pero aun firmemente separadas, sosteniendo su peso.

—Amado —dice con reverencia, contemplando el rubor que dejó su intenso movimiento en la piel de Will; en la palidez fracturada por el rubor en sus nalgas. Ojos hechizados en la dilatación de su anillo sin cerrar; músculos abiertos tras las fuertes embestidas y su propio semen comenzando a escapar.

Toma el último juguete, más grande que sí mismo por unos pequeños centímetros, y con la punta besa el borde del agujero de Will escuchando su respiración entrecortada, sus costados moviéndose de manera casi frenética al igual que su voz; bañando la silicona en los fluidos que han salido y comenzando a penetrarlo.

—Hannibal, espera —solloza Will, un estremecimiento recorriendo su espalda mientras deja de abrazar la almohada, una mano tiritona tocando su rostro, limpiando el camino que han dejado sus lágrimas sin desviar la venda.

Se detiene de inmediato, _plug_ abandonado al lado de las rodillas, hincándose a su lado y tomando la mano en su mejilla—. Estamos bajo tu control, Will —afirma con una voz baja—, lo que pase es tu diseño, tu plan.

Las respiraciones de Will hasta ahora rápidas logran tomar calma de a poco. Se lame los labios, asintiendo casi con tímidez—. Háblame —pide en tono agrietado—, necesito que me ates a lo que estamos haciendo.

—Mi amor —contesta, besando la mano que sostiene y depositando un beso en su boca con cariño—. Lo que quieras.

Retomar lo que dejo lo realiza con facilidad y deseo, primero acariciando el aro, asegurándose de su dilatación, de la relajación de esos músculos; para volver a comenzar la penetración con el _plug_. Mientras lo hace se confiesa—. He querido reconfortarte tantas veces, tantas como quise verte sufrir. Tu dolor un martirio tan exquisitamente estético.

Observa como el agujero, húmedo y abusado, se niega a recibir la circunferencia pero solo necesita un pequeño empujón para empezar a succionarla hasta que solo la base sobresale entre las nalgas. La golpea con suavidad, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en Will y que sus extremidades se aprieten, que emita un quejido casi gutural.

Vuelve a golpear la base del juguete, viendo el anillo apretarse y soltarse, repitiendo el movimiento de forma intermitente con pequeñas penetraciones—. Estos meses contigo han sido los más dichosos de mi existencia, Will. El cambio que generaste en mí, sin mi permiso y sin mi conocimiento, me ha permitido experimentar un atisbo de sentimientos que desconocía y que hoy temería perder.

Su propia voz se corta, enamorado de la sensación de amar, de querer y ser querido. De poseer y ser poseído. De ser conocido y conocer.

— _Tú, dios--- dios-Hannibal_ —gime Will en otro plano, sus caderas tratando de follarse contra las penetraciones del _plug_ , una de sus manos acariciando sus pezones, la otra tirándose su propio cabello, tan completamente desinhibido, entregándose a su placer. 

—Que me dejes hacerte esto, darte esto, tenerte así —continúa, manos deteniéndose para acariciar muslos temblorosos, buscando otro cojín para ayudarlo a sostener su peso. Cuando lo encuentra perfecto, tras ayudarlo con otra almohada, nota cómo las piernas de Will descansan libres de tensión, nota como su polla se encuentra roja y liberando fluidos sin estar siquiera erecta, recibiendo todo lo que necesita desde su dulce interior.

Vuelve a tocar el _plug_ , un pequeño golpe que lo hunde, un pequeño golpe para retraerlo, y _así, y así_ , ojos fijos en los testículos de Will, en la tensión en su espalda, en el sudor que se acumula en su piel.

—Que me des tu confianza y que quieras que te tenga así —suspira, queriendo tanto tener 20 años menos y poder enterrarse otra vez en ese cuerpo, satisfaciéndose con la imagen, con el placer que atraviesa a Will.

—Siempre, _dios, Hannibal_ —se queja Will, sus mejillas tan rojas, enterrándose contra la almohada, su cuerpo sufriendo olas de vibraciones—, esto, esto. _¡Que me ames, por favor, por favor!_

Su voz, su tono, por un momento es Hannibal quien está en una cocina, Will sollozando y pidiéndole que no le mienta. La visión es poderosa pero no tanto como la escena que observa: la entrega de Will, su vulnerabilidad aquí, con él.

—Siempre, amado, hoy y siempre —promete besando su piel, acomodándose encima sin hundir su peso, imitando la postura anterior; mientras que con una mano mueve con rapidez el objeto en su interior, la otra la posa en su vientre hasta tocar con amor, con todo el afecto que siente, la cicatriz que le dio.

Will se congela por un segundo, todo su cuerpo apretándose, sus músculos visibles bajo el sudor y el aceite; y Hannibal cree casi compartir ese orgasmo interno al contemplar la intensa succión del _plug_ con esas paredes que lo estrechan, la columna que se arquea debajo de él, el sollozo fuerte y alto que emite Will como si estuviera muriendo.

Al fin las piernas de Will, agotadas, se desmoronan en la cama al igual que su cuerpo entero, como si le cortaran las cuerdas. Hannibal quiere hacer lo mismo, mentir arriba de él, oliendo su aroma, lamiendo el sabor de su placer, pero con un movimiento cansado se levanta.

Toca suavemente esos muslos que tanto ama, esas nalgas, hasta retirar el _plug_ con el máximo de cuidado, ignorando los pequeños espasmos que aún atraviesan el canal. Lo deja junto a los otros, más importante su atención a Will, volviendo a la cabeza de la cama y acostándose a su lado, besando su mejilla empapada, su boca—. ¿Todo bien?

Will asiente, una mano temblorosa removiendo la venda, ojos llorosos y pestañas oscurecidas por las lágrimas. Hannibal nunca ha visto algo más hermoso.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan así, simplemente observándose, escuchándose respirar, hasta que Will se pone de lado y una sonrisa tímida toca su rostro, sus ojos. Es así que Will toma su mano, entrelaza los dedos, seriedad en su mirada—. Hay un arte japonés que seguro conoces —explica, su tono ronco por los gemidos—, kintsugi.

Siente su pecho apretarse de esa forma que solo provoca Will Graham. Este mar de sensaciones tan desconocido y sorprendente. Tan vital—. Sí —dice, ahogado en la dicha que es su amado, en el placer de su compañía. En la redención que es sentir su confianza.

Will mira sus manos unidas—. No se puede borrar lo que me hiciste, Hannibal, superarlo es tan difícil cuando solo quiero tocarte y que me toques. Pero esto —aprieta sus dedos, delgados y tan pálidos—, es el barniz con el que podemos untar lo que se fracturó.

Y es un solo movimiento y Hannibal se siente como en el acantilado, recibiendo su máximo deseo, recibiendo su expiación al momento en que Will lleva sus manos hasta su cicatriz, dejándolas ahí, permitiéndolo acariciar lo que rompió.

Y es suficiente, y es perfecto, y Hannibal Lecter cuidará la taza reparada por el resto de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuaah, la inspiración llegó y tuve que escribir otro capítulo jiji quizás después escriba otro más, quién lo sabe...  
> No creo que esto sea BDSM como tal, más que nada es Will explorando lo mucho que quiere que alguien más se haga cargo y cuide de él y Hannibal entendiendo que esas mariposas en su estómago que le hacían hacer sufrir a Will para luego reconfortarlo, las puede sentir sin necesidad de TORTURARLO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos entendimientos, esta vez bajo parámetros de Hannibal.

Will se da cuenta de que algo está mal al ver las comisuras de los ojos de Hannibal comprimirse un poco mientras su mandíbula se aprieta. La escena es seguida por un silencio incómodo que no acostumbra a experimentar con él, pero la reacción es lo suficientemente llamativa para que quede con sus sentidos abiertos, buscando el motivo.

Han continuado su exploración de esta confianza y vulnerabilidad para curar heridas y permitir que crezcan cicatrices sin dolor. Will se entrega cada vez con más facilidad, dispuesto en las manos de Hannibal, en su cuidado y cariño.

Por eso sigue sorprendido observándolo a su lado, sentados juntos en el diván, sus piernas tocándose, sus rostros compartiendo casi la respiración.

Sus ideas las plantea abiertamente en momentos así; el cómo quiere ser tomado, la vivencia que quiere llevar a cabo, los juguetes que le interesan. Es así también que escucha a Hannibal y sus deseos por poseerlo, por caminar esa línea que solo él puede definir con su consentimiento.

De esta forma es que le ha hecho saber de su nuevo deseo: que lo coja mientras duerme; despertar sintiendo su tacto, su penetración, cuerpo sudado y lleno de confusa pasión.

Pero la expresión de Hannibal muestra incomodidad ante la sugerencia, a diferencia de su reacción en ocasiones anteriores. La piel de su cara sigue apretada en un gesto que Will no puede descifrar, todavía aprendiendo el idioma de sus facciones, de esa humanidad que solo sale a la luz con su compañía.

Pero han avanzado demasiado en esta relación, con un amor tan sangrante como su cortejo, como para que no tenga la disposición de conocerlo más y saber qué es lo que lo oprime. Así es que acomoda su cuerpo aún más cerca, acurrucándose casi en su regazo, apoyando el cuello en su hombro y levantando la mirada para observar esos ojos marrones que tanto lo atraviesan—. ¿Cuál es el obstáculo que ves?

Hannibal lo abraza contra sí, devolviéndole la intensidad—. Creí por mucho tiempo que nada podría cambiarme, Will. Que ya había conocido todo en mi interior al nivel de poder coser mi traje humano a la medida. Pero ahora son ramas y ramas de diferentes emociones y sentimientos que identifico incluso con dificultad.

Calla y Will lo deja pensar, elaborar su respuesta ante las dificultades emocionales que lo embargan, tan nuevas a su naturaleza y patología.

—Tenerte en mis brazos en el acantilado fue uno de los momentos de mayor goce que he sentido, Will, incapaz ya casi de creer que podrías aceptarme —deposita un beso en su frente y acaricia sus rizos—, sin embargo el notar cuánto podría repulsarte mi contacto, después, fue peor que conocer tu traición hace ya tanto tiempo.

—Pero estamos trabajando en eso —enfatiza—, estamos reconstruyendo lo que se perdió, creando nuevos recuerdos.

—Lo sé, mi amado, y quizás me creerás dramático, pero debo confesar que volver a tocarte de un modo tan íntimo cuando no estás conmigo mentalmente me produce una angustia inusual, un temor a perderte al pasado, a mi crueldad regular.

—Es un contexto controlado para evitar eso.

Pero Hannibal niega con la cabeza, soltándose de su contacto y llevando las manos a su regazo, mirada distraída hacia adelante—. A veces cierro los ojos y descanso en mis habitaciones, camino por momentos que destacan en mi mente. Y ahí es que sin saberlo te recuerdo, Will, en escenarios que creí que eran necesarios y que pensé interesantes de realizar. Tú no sabes cuántas veces te provoqué una convulsión solo para saber cómo reaccionabas; el placer de tejer mentiras y manipulaciones bajo tu ignorancia.

Will se tensa, incapaz de no hacerlo, sentándose con la espalda recta. No es un tema del que hablen, el pasado. No, en realidad no es un tema que profundicen específicamente, porque el pasado siempre les pesa, es imposible de escapar. Y este pasado en especial, esos terribles meses son una herida que no sabe si algún día dejará de ser una hemorragia; la sensación de sentirse cuidado, como bien le comentó hace un tiempo, creerse digno de ser un amigo, de ser querido, para que luego todo se fuera cuesta abajo.

—Lo planifiqué casi desde el primer instante en el que te conocí. Lo sellé con una llamada, siempre con el objetivo de ver cuál sería la conclusión. Ponerte en situaciones donde tu naturaleza impredecible causara en mí una emoción desconocida, al tiempo de hacer aún más grande mi disposición para crear tu sufrimiento, para jugar con tu mente.

Guardar silencio es difícil cuando solo quiere gritar, golpearlo y encerrarse en su dormitorio. Furioso y herido por que sabe que es verdad pero le es terrible escucharla como una confesión. El conocimiento de que ama a un monstruo así, quien le ha causado tanto dolor, sigue siendo un peso que a veces le es complejo llevar.

Pero lo hace, por eso mismo, porque lo ama de una manera que cree que es incondicional a estas alturas. Y porque lo ve ahí, impasible mientras habla pero con sus manos tiesas, las arrugas en su rostro aún apretadas. Su angustia palpitando, solo por él.

¿Cómo no escuchar a la bestia que ha domesticado?

—En Europa pensé en las cosas que podría cambiar para que sí arrancaras conmigo. Para que tu aceptación fuera completa y rechazaras el traicionarme. No fue hasta Mason Verger que pensé en caminos no recorridos, que no causaran nuestra separación. Pero ahora es diferente, Will, me es difícil poder explicarte algo que apenas y entiendo. Cada cambio que antes quise hacer era porque simplemente te quería a mi lado, hoy, es porque no quiero ser la causa de tus torturas, me desconsuela verte encogerte por mí tacto.

_Oh._

—Sientes culpa, Hannibal —afirma, soltando su cuerpo contra el diván, dejando su cabeza apoyada en el mueble. Su estúpido monstruo, tan ignorante de lo que es ser humano, de sentimientos tan simples—, y algo que podría pasar por remordimientos.

Lo nota tragar, no por el sonido, sino que el movimiento de su garganta, y no puede no volver a acomodarse a su lado, ordenándole a su cuerpo no temblar, concentrado solo en esto que siente dentro de sí; esa plenitud de saberse tan amado. La sensación nueva y antigua de saberse protegido—. Me amas realmente —le dice en tono bajo—, y no quieres causarme dolor y te apena el haberlo hecho antes.

Hannibal asiente, nuevamente mirándolo, su boca aún en un gesto de desamparo—. Y me confunde no saber tratar con esto. Solo he fingido sentirme así, y antes, cuando por ti pensaba en escenarios diferentes, era por lo que quería para mí como desenlace. No sé si esto que siento no sea parte de mi egoísmo natural, dudo que incluso mi amor hacia ti pueda ser altruista, pero es lo más cerca que estará de serlo.

Y dios, lo ama tanto también. Solo puede suspirar, sonriendo de medio lado—. Tengo arrepentimientos también, ¿sabes? Habría huido contigo esa noche. Lo quería tanto. Sé que habría sido horrible porque esa versión de tu carácter no estaba lista para amarme como lo haces hoy; habría terminado siendo una pesadilla con mi estado mental en esa época y con Abigail secuestrada. Pero quería hacerlo, Hannibal, quería que fuéramos tú y yo y nada más.

Lo siente abrazarlo, respirar profundamente en la corona de su cabello. Continúa—. Y después pensé en ti muchas veces, durante tu juicio y más allá. Me imaginaba qué podría haber hecho para que sí me pudieras amar, para que yo pudiera abandonar quien soy para estar a tu lado. Dios, Hannibal, ¿cómo podríamos no tener un testamento de culpa y arrepentimientos entre nosotros?

—¿Crees que debería adquirir uno de esos terribles libros de autoayuda para entender mis emociones?

Ríe y lo escucha reír junto a él, el calor de su respiración besando sus rizos—. Por supuesto.

Se quedan así unos minutos, acompañados solo por sus pensamientos compartidos. Lo rompe para volver al tema original—. ¿Es por la encefalitis, no? Te aterroriza que despierte mientras me coges y asocie tu tacto a una nueva violación. Crees que no podríamos reparar lo que tenemos después de una cosa así; que es un límite del que no me podría recuperar, quebrar algo que hasta ahora es lo único entre nosotros que se mantiene intacto. Pero hay una forma.

Se aleja lo suficiente para levantar el rostro lo necesario con el fin de besarlo, de aprisionar con suavidad su boca. La separación es solo para retomar su plan—. Podrías ser tú quien duerme, despertar conmigo cabalgándote, dejarme tomar lo que es mío mientras estoy en completo control.

Los ojos de Hannibal lo observan con su normal intensidad a la que se suma esa curiosidad propia—. No creo que sea posible, al menos de momento, que quiera hacerte el amor mientras duermes, Will, demasiado cercano a mis pesadillas. Pero encuentro tu solución una propuesta interesante de explorar.

Lo besa de nuevo, acomodándose una vez más en su regazo, abrazándose a su cuerpo lleno de satisfacción—. Todas mis ideas son interesantes.

-

-

-

Su relación física, desde que comenzaron a intimar en una forma tan profunda, es diferente a cualquier otra experiencia que ha tenido antes. Y es que solo Hannibal despierta esa necesidad de ser acogido, de rendirse ante lo que siente, dejar de preocuparse por un momento de la empatía que siempre le ha dificultado sus relaciones sexuales.

Esta nueva libertad que está aprendiendo a forjar como una espada es exquisita; la posibilidad de dejarse llevar sin pensamientos de por medio, de confiar en que alguien más se encargará de que todo esté bien, de acompañarlo en cada paso.

Entregarse a sus manos y a su cuerpo, a su posesividad, sabiendo siempre que con una simple palabra puede pararlo porque al final del día su consentimiento y deseo es la ley. Se trata de una sensación maravillosa, una plenitud desconocida que quiere guardar dentro de sí y no dejar escapar.

Le cuesta a veces, porque para llegar a sentirla debe conquistar dolores pasados, traumas que aún le generan temblores.

Por eso ha puesto límites que Hannibal ha respetado; no son muchas las reglas que mandatan sus nuevos juegos, pero sí necesarias para continuar este camino en el que se han embarcado sin otra vez triturarse entre ellos.

Es el motivo por el que entiende la precaución de su bestia ante el temor que siente de pasar a llevarlo, de caer de nuevo en una etapa que han dado por superada. Es además el único límite que hasta ahora él ha puesto, siempre contento de dejarlo hacer como quiera; de sumarse a sus deseos, dispuesto a contarle sus propias metas en cuánto a su cercanía.

Es así que decide realizar bien esto, porque también ha sido su ambición hace ya un tiempo la de observar el poder que tiene sobre Hannibal. No como las fantasías que mantuvo alguna vez de destrozarlo, encendidas por el deseo de venganza y justicia tras la crueldad que sufrió por su culpa. No, ahora es para asegurarle a esa parte de él que aún ve en Hannibal al monstruo negro de sus pesadillas, que la posesión es recíproca y que su corazón es suyo tanto como viceversa.

-

-

-

Le pide que no use alguna droga, por favor, ya que todavía el pensamiento de sueros para perder la consciencia o para verse maleable le es detestable. Hannibal, como es ya frecuente, respeta su deseo, diciéndole que se tomará un té especial y que con apoyo de meditación logrará caer en un sueño lo suficientemente profundo para que Will pueda actuar.

—¿Y podrás tener sexo? Me refiero a si, ya sabes, se te parará.

Si Hannibal fuera capaz de poner los ojos en blanco como una persona normal, seguramente lo haría, pero solo le dedica una mirada agria mientras prepara una infusión, concentrándose en su trabajo en la inmensa cocina—. No seas vulgar, por favor. Cuando he dicho que me encargaré de que funcione he pensado en cada ángulo.

Will levanta sus manos en señal de paz, enarcando una ceja y apoyándose mejor contra la mesa pequeña que mantienen—. Solo quería asegurarme, confío en que eres el mejor doctor sin licencia médica que he conocido.

Después, ya acostados juntos, Will aprovecha sus años de vivir con insomnio para alejar el sueño, satisfecho de cerrar los ojos y visitar su río, experimentar esa paz. No es hasta que siente, con esa percepción que ha desarrollado con la convivencia cotidiana, que Hannibal se ha dormido, que posa su vista en el techo, girando despacio para mirarlo.

Su bestia luce como un hombre normal, desnudo bajo las sábanas, y si no lo conociera no podría registrar en él al sádico asesino que ha matado por décadas. Bajo una actividad tan humana como lo es descansar, su oscuro corazón yace escondido detrás de sus párpados; esa brillante mente que tanto le atrae pese a todo lo que está mal.

Pasa así unos minutos, reposando a su lado, notando el tranquilo subir y bajar de su pecho. No cree haberlo visto tan inmóvil ya que Hannibal suele despertarse antes que él, y generalmente se duermen casi al mismo tiempo. Llega a rozar un poco la perturbación el verlo tan ordinario.

Se estira con suavidad en la cama, parándose finalmente sin mover el colchón y se dirige al baño, ignorando el frío que sienten sus pies descalzos en la cerámica. Sin mirarse al espejo se desnuda, sacando del elegante mueble al lado del lavatorio uno de los tarros del caro lubricante que compra Hannibal, para luego untarse el líquido en unos cuantos dedos.

Se inclina ante el lavamanos, posando sus ojos ante el espejo, observándose con calma, y cerrándolos para concentrarse en estrecharse a sí mismo. Abre más sus piernas y con delicadeza deja que dos dedos rocen los bordes de su agujero. Lo siente cerrado y pequeño, siempre asombrándose de lo mucho que puede estirarse, de lo bien que se siente hacer esto.

Se muerde los labios cuando decide por fin penetrarse, no más allá de la uña, circulando el orificio hasta sentirse preparado para un tercer dígito. Aguanta un quejido con un poco de dificultad, afirmándose con su otra mano del borde del mueble, abriendo los ojos de nuevo para ver su reflexión; el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la dilatación de sus pupilas, una bestia idéntica a la que comparte su vida. Es obsceno.

Se penetra con conocimiento, entregándose a una mayor profundidad, apretando los muslos y los dedos de sus pies. Piensa en que quiere esto después: quiere ser follado frente a un espejo, quiere ver su unión carnal, obsesionarse al observar su cercanía, el cómo su cuerpo está hecho para recibir a Hannibal y a esos ojos marrones ser consumidos por esta pasión mientras sus miradas se cruzan en el reflejo.

Pensando así es que de a poco saca sus dígitos de su interior, sintiendo como sin intención su agujero busca más, apretándose y abriéndose insatisfecho. Gime en voz baja, limpiándose sin cuidado la mano en el muslo, abandonando el baño con piernas temblorosas hasta volver a la cama donde lo espera su premio.

Buscando no hundir el colchón, gatea despacio hasta posicionarse al lado de Hannibal, sábanas revueltas y polla semi erecta levantando la tela. Mientras se encarga de retirar las sábanas no es un castigo tomar la erección con una de sus manos, acariciándola con delicadeza; su glande, la cabeza, afirmando la base con cuidado.

Sin soltarla se agacha un poco, besando cálidamente la punta, disfrutando del sabor que bien ya ha aprendido a conocer. Se aleja, masturbando aún con su mano el miembro, y con un poco de esfuerzo se pone a horcajadas encima de esos fuertes muslos, frotando levemente la zona baja de sus nalgas contra estos; subiendo un poco más, dejando con lástima la polla para sentarse en sus caderas.

Con una mano se acaricia sus propios pezones, una zona de estimulación que no había conocido bien, y con la otra, llevándola hacia atrás de su espalda, vuelve a tomar el pene de Hannibal, ahora ya hinchado y excitado, humedeciéndose ante el contacto. 

Abre más las piernas, hundiendo bien las rodillas en la cama, observando el rostro durmiente de su monstruo, tan tranquilo salvo por el leve fruncimiento entre sus cejas. Ve con cariño esa expresión, encantado por cómo su boca se abre levemente cuando acerca el miembro en su mano hacia el valle que hacen sus nalgas. Así es que deja los dedos en sus pectorales para llevarlos a sus glúteos, separándolos con más fuerza de la necesaria. 

Y es que Will siente su propio cara arrugarse en este rictus familiar, el calor en su cuerpo poseyéndolo ante lo mucho que la visión de Hannibal tan suyo lo hace querer fusionarse para siempre con él. Bajo esos pensamientos el subir más sus caderas hasta que la polla besa su orificio abierto es exquisito. 

Aprieta los párpados y se muerde el labio cuando empieza a bajar, su agujero estrechándose más y más, sintiéndose tan lleno, tan increíblemente satisfecho mientras se empala. Casi puede sentir el cómo sus paredes hacen espacio para comerse lo que lo está penetrando con tanta profundidad hasta sentir en sus nalgas los testículos apretados de Hannibal. 

Abrir los ojos es difícil, al igual que mantener a un volumen bajo sus gemidos, su respiración entrecortada cuando empieza con movimientos circulares y luego a subir y bajar, a cabalgarlo despacio, ayudado de sus caderas, de sus rodillas, viendo sus propios muslos marcarse en cada movimiento. 

Y Dios, el rostro de Hannibal, su ceño fruncido en placer, su boca más abierta, respirando profundo, sudando y sudando, tan masculino y delicioso. Will quiere poseerlo, tomando más velocidad en sus movimientos, penetrándose tan rápido para no dejar escapar la cabeza de ese miembro, solo queriendo tenerlo en su interior.

—Hannibal —solloza, apretando ambas de sus manos en el vello que tiene al frente, arrastrando los dedos por la humedad en su piel, viendo las marcas que deja su tacto en el sonrojo que cubre ese fuerte cuerpo.

Ahí lo siente, pequeños sobresaltados en los músculos en los cuales está sentado; las caderas empinándose y embistiéndolo más. Observa con pasión esos párpados cerrados, las pestañas tiritando hasta que puede ver levemente sus ojos con el negro consumiendo el marrón.

—Will —es lo que escucha en una voz baja, acento casi haciendo irreconocible el resto de la sentencia. No contesta, concentrado en seguir su actividad, en apretar más sus manos en el torso, en hipnotizarse con su mirada, ahora abierta y reverencial.

—Soñé con tu cuerpo amando el mío, festinando de mis entrañas mientras me dejabas saborearte —Hannibal se yergue entre sus almohadas, moviendo sus brazos hasta dejar una palma en una de sus piernas, la otra masajeando los músculos apretados de sus nalgas.

—¿Y cómo ha sido la experiencia? —suspira, girando sus caderas y frotándose delicadamente con sus muslos, utilizando esa polla que cabalga para tocar su próstata como ha aprendido amar.

—Como cada una que vivo contigo, irremplazable. Un sueño real. Confiaría en ti, Will, y en tu capacidad de detenerte—gruñe las palabras, apoyando sus propios pies contra el colchón para penetrarlo con más ímpetu—, y más importante, detenerme a mí. 

—Dios, Hannibal, quiero que confíes en mí, _ah, en esto_ —dice, lloriqueando con placer, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir dedos acariciar los bordes de su aro abusado. No puede no apretarlo, hundiendo más el pene dentro de él, sintiendo sus músculos tener espasmos con el masaje en la zona hinchada.

—Por ti todo, mi amado —sus cuerpos se mueven con fuerza, de manera tan obscena. Hannibal incapaz de mantenerse paralizado, levanta más sus rodillas y lo atrae hasta sí, hundiéndolo contra su torso, haciendo que su polla, hasta ahora olvidada en su abdomen, choque contra sus vientres. La siente tan mojada, es un contacto que lo tiene gimiendo contra su cuello, levantando el rostro como si estuviese ciego hasta encontrar su boca.

Hannibal lo besa suciamente, lamiendo los contornos de sus labios, succionando su interior. Su otra mano deja su muslo para enterrarse entre sus rizos, solo sus caderas apoyándolo en las penetraciones. Y _ah_ , esos otros dedos, ya no solo acarician su orificio, sino que, con tanta delicadeza, han empezado a tratar de entrar en él.

Y es que la polla en su interior está tan húmeda; Will se siente mojado ahí abajo, por el lubricante y los fluidos de Hannibal, todo convirtiéndose en apoyo para el esfuerzo que hacen los dos dígitos que abren paso con lentitud en su canal tan dilatado.

Es cosa de sentirlos, solo un poco, nada más que unos centímetros, para que todo su vientre se contraiga; su polla respondiendo con atención, corriéndose con ignorancia de lo que sucede, sus paredes internas estimuladas y provocando más convulsiones que solo estrechan el miembro de Hannibal. 

Cae contra su cuerpo sin energía, labios en su rostro y sintiendo su interior ser pintado una vez más de una forma tan decadente. Brazos lo aprietan con fuerza, lo estiran hasta sacarlo como un muñeco de arriba de caderas, dejándolo acostado de lado. Will gime con leve molestia, su agujero palpitando por tanto trabajo, humedad bajando por sus muslos internos hasta las sábanas.

—Mi visión si pudiera ser un poeta sería una descripción de esto —declara la boca que descansa contra su frente, aliento suave en su acalorada piel—. Podría vivir tantas vidas y solo conociéndote sabría el significado de estar pleno.

Sonríe de forma idiota, adolorido y bien realizado—. Eres tan meloso, Hannibal. Quién me habría dicho que el destripador sería así.

—Me inspiras, Will. Cuando creo que no hay forma de reconquistar barreras entre nosotros, tu pragmatismo y resolución me enervan y me causan humildad. ¿Cómo no poder amarte tal y como te lo mereces?

Besa también la clavícula en la que miente, dejando pequeñas caricias en su cuello—. Y eso es lo que importa, al final, que estamos aprendiendo a encontrarnos en este espacio entre nosotros. Estamos unidos, tú y yo, pero no debemos temer más nuestra mutua destrucción.

Siente el peso del sueño postergado llamarlo, seduciéndolo con ayuda de los dedos que recorren su espalda, marcando su espina. Antes de dormir pronuncia un nuevo juramento—. Te prometo que no dejaré que me hagas daño. No irreconciliablemente, te detendré cuando lo necesite.

Solo por estar tan cerca de su corazón es que escucha su sobresalto al respirar; Hannibal tan calmado como es su traje, pero la emoción Will ya sabe cómo leerla—. Ese es mi confort. Estoy empezando a comprender que de mi mano no habrá más daño y que cualquier amenaza será contenida por nuestra unión.

Así es, piensa, acurrucándose contento, su cuerpo siendo envuelto en las sábanas y protegido por los brazos de su querida bestia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué tal? Al final puede que siga subiendo capítulos a esta historia jiji no creo que haya como un plot central, quizás se me ocurra, sino más bien el desarrollo de la intimidad entre estos dos: problemas resolviéndose en base a hard sex :D
> 
> Y sí, aunque siento que Hannibal es incapaz de sentir remordimientos normales, el solo hecho de tener su librito de viajes en el tiempo y de esa expresión que pone con Will en sus brazos en el acantilado, es suficiente para mi headcanon de que no será más tan terriblemente abusivo :C


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal tiene otra propuesta y su relación continúa explorándose en una nueva sesión.

Hannibal nunca ha deseado a nadie como a Will.

En los años desde que comenzó a sentir curiosidad por el placer sexual nunca sintió tal necesidad. Es que supera lo físico, una atracción que le eriza la piel al observarlo; su mirada, una risa, o tal vez una caricia. 

Es el intenso deseo de poseer, pero con cariño. Un deseo impensado: ¿cómo podría sentirlo cuando todos están debajo de él, una especie compuesta por cerdos? ¿Cómo podría cuando el único interés carnal que tiene es por consumir?

 _Ah_ , pero fueron años que esa sensación se acrecentó: agua brotando de un escape, corroyendo cada espacio hasta Will. Podría haber sido incluso en aquel primer momento al tratar de capturar esos ojos por debajo de las gafas, una pequeña conexión que lo envolvió hasta producir en él un cambio.

Ahora es inagotable su deseo. Ahora cuando Will viene a él porque así lo quiere, cuando lo puede tener sin tapujos ni más rencores, no puede ponerle una detención.

Podría vivir hasta morir con su imagen entregada, con su dulce amor y exquisita sumisión.

Es eso también, el confort que llena un vacío del que no tenía consciencia existía; y es que Hannibal por primera vez siente, sí, una gama de emociones tan rica y dolorosa, tan sumamente plena. Para lo nublado que han sido siempre sus sentimientos, salvo sus felices pasiones, amar a Will Graham es casi una liberación. 

Solo con él puede sentir esto, una emoción tan deliciosa, tan pura e incondicional, tan obsesivamente terrible. Y quiere cuidar de eso, quiere besar la semilla que se plantó sin su mera intención. Quiere cuidar de él, mostrarle esto, mostrarle que solo él puede despertarle una especie de amor.

Quiere regalarle la posibilidad de sentirse así, tan pleno, tan amado. Imprimirle su gratitud.

Quiere que Will lo mire como lo hace ahora en su relación, su seguridad reconfortante. ¿Cómo podría haber creído que verlo convulsionar bajo el manto del dolor podría ser mejor que tenerlo gimiendo de placer? Peor ¿cómo podría haber pensado que hundirlo en angustia sería superior a su mirada cariñosa derrochando amor?

Porque tal y como solo Will despierta ese inconveniente sentimiento, solo Will es capaz de amarlo de tal forma. Solo él puede ver su interior y encontrar algo precioso, algo que lo llama a mirar y mirar aunque ese abismo lo refleje. 

Porque Will eligió verlo, primero por dolor y luego por venganza descendiendo en desesperación, y lo vio aun cuando no quiso, pero sus ojos refutaron voltearse y después, en un acantilado, su mirada se volvió firme al confesarle su amor. Porque tras décadas donde nadie se hundió en sus profundidades, todos tocándolo en superficie, Will cayó con sus ojos abiertos, tan abiertos y pese a que el choque lo quebró en pedazos, ensartándolo en navajas, Will se le abrazó.

Y es que Hannibal llega a estar enamorado de su amor.

-

-

-

Es esa sensación de la que se ha hecho adicto la que lo lleva a ser él quien ponga más límites.

Will es quién domina sus deseos, quién decide casi siempre la línea de hasta dónde llegarán. Su entrega, tan maravillosa, su confianza y vulnerabilidad. Es por eso que Hannibal la respeta, la busca; él, quien alguna vez experimentó con su cuerpo inconsciente ahora necesita de su consentimiento para estar bien.

Es debido a eso que durante una noche al abrazarlo por detrás antes de dormir, toca el tema que lo viene persiguiendo—. Sé que me has dicho que no te gusta pensar en esto que hacemos como BDSM, Will, pero creo que podríamos copiar algunas cosas.

El cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensa un poco—. No lo sé.

—Quiero que utilicemos el sistema de seguridad —declara, besando el remolino de rizos en su cuello.

Su amor guarda silencio por un momento, rompiéndolo con una voz suave—. ¿Te atemoriza fallarme? ¿No saber leer lo que quiero?

Piensa bien su respuesta, la forma en explicar estos nuevos sentimientos—. Es un goce para mi dominarte, tu sumisión ante el placer, ante mí. Es un regalo que no supe que quería hasta casi perderlo, Will, y esto que tenemos hoy, que ha brotado de nuestro esfuerzo, pese a los lenguajes que manejo no tengo palabras para describirlo.

—Hannibal, te he dicho que no me perderás. Que te quiero, que te he elegido —su amado se gira, acostándose de lado, sus bellas facciones plácidas a la luz de la luna—. ¿No fui yo acaso quien dio el primer paso a este acercamiento? Tu oscuridad no me aterra, y las heridas que provocaste han ido cicatrizando. Dices que es un goce pero lo es también para mí; he querido tanto lo que tú me das, lo desee tanto al encontrarnos, fue el motivo por el que me dolió tu traición. Pero ahora solo me haces feliz, tan feliz.

Y Will se acurruca contra su torso, tan similar su posición al acantilado. Lo siente depositar sus labios en su clavícula, motivándolo a entregarle su argumento—. Escucharte me genera tantas cosas que me cuesta describirlas, Will. Es quizás mi propio interior el que siente esta necesidad; no eres tú quien tiene miedo a no detenerse.

—¿Quieres hacerme daño, Hannibal?

—No —es rápido en contestar—, no deseo experimentar más con tu dolor, suficiente para una vida tengo en mis recuerdos.

—¿Entonces por qué no pararías?

Calla. Quiere hablar, pero no logra hallar la frase ideal; porque no es un deseo someterlo a nuevas torturas, pero al mismo tiempo su otredad le impide entender por completo si lo está amando como se merece.

Cuando encuentra las palabras, su propia voz lo entumece—. Abusé de ti, Will, esa es la descripción de lo que hice. ¿Podrías entender por qué necesito saber qué no volverá a ocurrir?

Will se yergue, hundiendo el colchón, y con manos que ve temblar lo atrae hasta sí, abrazándolo con fuerza, permitiéndole descansar a él su cabeza contra su cuello—. Comprendo, me fue tan difícil desarmar la disonancia entre amarte sabiendo cada cosa que me hiciste. Quizás en un mundo normal está mal que estemos juntos, que te acepte, pero en este te quiero tanto, Hannibal. Si necesitas estar seguro de mi consentimiento, te daré las malditas palabras que necesitas, ¿qué tal FBI?

Sonríe contra su suave piel—. Tal vez es mejor que comencemos con el sistema de semáforo, amado, para qué enredar a esa bella mente que tienes.

Will le entierra los dedos en la espalda, refunfuñando, pero en minutos duerme, y ahí Hannibal descansa, con ese aroma que tanto le complace.

-

-

-

Su Will no es tímido pero su sensualidad tampoco es actuada, le nace de manera natural. Puede que también esté sesgado porque cada acción de su querido chiquillo le parece sublime pero cuando lo escucha solicitarle algo en específico el deseo es inevitable.

Como ahora, con Will explicándole lo que quiere de él.

—Podríamos poner el espejo frente a la cama, me imagino. Quiero vernos en nuestra unión, ver cómo luzco cuando me tomas —le dice con esa voz ronca y esos ojos oscurecidos por el escenario que debe rondar en su brillante mente.

Asiente despacio—. Me es un privilegio acompañarte en tu exploración, Will, en conocer las maquinaciones sensuales que elaboras.

Will suma una sonrisa llena de picardía en su rostro—, te pone mucho el tenerme en tus brazos de esta forma. Dime, ¿cuántas veces soñaste con poseerme?

¿Cómo explicarle las cientos de habitaciones en su palacio mental dedicadas a su memoria, a cada aspecto de su forma, de su personalidad? En aquellas donde yace desnudo, esperando por él; dormido, sudando en sus pijamas mientras se restriega en su cama; en su oficina, contra su escritorio, gimiendo por él. ¿Cómo explicarle de los más de mil días que pasó encerrado con solo su recuerdo e imaginación para saciar su hambre?

—Más de las que yo mismo podría haber creído fabricar. Soy falible hacia lo que provocas en mí, al incansable deseo que me generas, más cuando en algún momento no creí que podría tenerte de esta manera.

La sonrisa de Will se adapta, cambia y se llena de calidez—. Ídem, Hannibal.

-

-

-

Por supuesto que no le es difícil preparar el requisito, instalando un precioso espejo en la pared que da hacia la parte trasera de su cama. Con borde de marfil, la pesada estructura se ve encantadora en su habitación, aunque sabe que Will está más preocupado con apreciar otras cosas ahora, arrodillado desnudo entre sus piernas y lamiendo su polla con ahínco.

Hannibal tampoco presta atención al marco ocupado con la imagen en el espejo; en la piel pálida de Will, los músculos de sus hombros, en su espalda al tenerlo apoyando las manos en sus rodillas abiertas, lo notoria que se hace su columna vertebral en la posición. En la exquisitez de sus glúteos firmes y redondos y como entre estos, en esa línea oscura que los separa resalta el vibrador que lleva puesto hace tantos minutos.

Puede ver como sus muslos, tan perfectos como el resto de su cuerpo, tiemblan de placer, su boca caliente y su lengua húmeda masajeando la cabeza de su pene. Sus propias manos están acariciando esos rizos húmedos de sudor, ayudándolo a hundirse.

—Me es deliciosa cada parte de tu entrega —comenta con una voz gutural, perdido entre la imagen en el espejo y la que tiene en su regazo: los ojos cerrados de Will, sus pestañas mojadas por lágrimas. Aguantarse el deseo de venirse entre sus labios, en su garganta, es enorme, soportado solo por la necesidad de enterrarse en otra parte de su cuerpo.

Con cuidado le tira del cabello al inicio de su cuello, separando de a poco su boca y observando con agrado el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su mirada luce oscura y sus pupilas dilatadas como si estuviera drogado. Con un movimiento simple lo tiene de pie y entre sus piernas, atrayendo su cuerpo y besando su abdomen; mordiendo sus pezones, llevando una palma hacia sus nalgas para empujar con profundidad el juguete, imitando los movimientos que pronto hará con sus caderas.

Will emite un sollozo ante la acción, doblándose hacia adelante, sus manos afirmándose de sus hombros y su boca abriéndose en un grito sin palabras. Hannibal se para en segundos, besándolo con fuerza, enterrándole la lengua, absorbiendo con su boca sus gemidos.

—Quiero que te dejes vacío, amado, y que te sientes sobre mí. Quiero verte arriba mío, tomar lo que es tuyo —le dice contra la comisura de sus labios, besando uno de sus pómulos y volviéndose a acostar encima de las almohadas que preparó, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para fijar bien su cuerpo en el colchón.

Con un cabeceo lánguido Will obedece, los músculos de sus abdominales marcándose con el movimiento de su brazo hacia atrás, sacando el vibrador y dejándolo caer. Un quejido pequeño se le escapa, seguro que amargo al sentirse tan estrechado luego de la estimulación que lo acompañó por minutos. Sus piernas se mueven también con lentitud hacia él, rostro concentrado en una expresión de plenitud que Hannibal copia al verlo girarse y verse presentado con sus glúteos.

Y es perfección. Más cuando Will lleva las manos hacia estos, abriéndose, moviendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo. Hannibal lo ayuda, con cariño tomando sus caderas, tomando su polla para penetrarlo al bajar. Y es exquisito, por supuesto, cuando el culo de Will golpea contra su pelvis, ese agujero dilatado y húmedo acariciando su miembro, las contracciones de las paredes estimuladas de Will apretándolo por segundos.

No puede no gemir ante la sensación, un gruñido escapando de entre sus dientes, sus ojos cerrándose y su frente apoyándose en el cuello de Will, lamiendo el sudor que yace ahí, su lengua recorriendo el camino de sus hombros para morder su cuello, dejando su marca. Levanta la vista para mirar el espejo, para saciarse con el erotismo de sus cuerpos.

Y es que Will es arte, es un regalo. Will quien lleva un brazo para apoyarse de su cuello y el otro lo fija en su muslo, dejándole metidas sus uñas con fuerza, sus piernas apoyándose de sus muslos para abrirse, sus pies curvándose entre sus pantorrillas y sus caderas más que subiendo, girando en movimientos circulares que lo tienen apretando su abdomen, haciendo su erección, tan hinchada y mojada, golpear contra su vientre.

—¿Era lo que esperabas? —le pregunta al oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo, ojos enfocados en el espejo, al igual que los de Will que lo miran hipnotizados, su boca abierta emitiendo solo profundas respiraciones.

Y tras unos minutos de esos pequeños vaivenes, Will baja más sus caderas solo un poco dibujando el contorno de sus músculos en acción y su lamento le sale de los pulmones, sus muslos temblando notoriamente en el reflejo, el rubor marcando cada poro de su cuerpo.

— _Ahh_ , por favor, Hannibal, por favor, _¡por favor!_

Su llanto es tan dulce, Hannibal quiere escucharlo cada momento. Así es como decide ayudarlo en sus movimientos y lo penetra con fuerza afirmándose de una de sus caderas mientras que con la otra mano busca el juguete que escondió debajo del cojín en su espalda al iniciar la sesión. Los ojos de Will, aún ahora fijos en la imagen se abren más al observar el dildo que le muestra.

—Sé cuánto te gusta que te tome, Will, cuánto amas sentirte lleno. Por motivos obvios no dejaría que alguien más te toque, pero también entiendo que quizás no soy suficiente para satisfacerte en tu estado.

Will solloza de nuevo, hundiendo el rostro hacia atrás, en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, su polla soltando más líquido, sus testículos tensos, tan excitado ante la expectativa.

Hannibal hunde su nariz en su cabello, tan cerca, sosteniéndolo ya de la cintura para con la otra apretar una de sus nalgas, abriéndolo más hasta acariciar con la yema de un dedo el borde de su orificio. La sensación al rozar su propio miembro es tan deliciosa como el quejido que emite Will cuando empieza a tratar de penetrarlo.

— _¡Dios!_ —gime, sus miradas encontrándose en el espejo, el pecho de Will temblando con cada respiración—, me vas a romper, Hannibal.

—Por supuesto que no, mi cariño —contesta, sacando la punta de su dedo para con esa mano acariciar uno de sus muslos tiritones, subiendo hasta su pene y masturbándolo lo suficiente para mojar su palma y dedos. Así es como vuelve a su sitio, retomando la preparación, obsesionado con mantener la vista en el espejo, en las caderas de Will ondulando con lentitud, tan entregado, en la sensación de su dígito sumándose al pasaje donde yace su erección, estirando el músculo a su límite.

Will convulsiona en sus brazos soltando _ahhs_ por doquier, sus piernas perdiendo fuerzas, hundiéndose todavía más en su polla, su boca abriéndose, babeando, sus ojos rodando hacia atrás de su cabeza y cuando Hannibal acaricia su próstata con su miembro y dedo es suficiente para hacerlo correrse encima de su vientre; el líquido parece infinito al gotear hacia su vello público, hacia la unión entre sus cuerpos.

Su orgasmo no es motivo para detenerse, ni tampoco la languidez que se apodera de Will, no más que un muñeco en su regazo. Hannibal deja que el agujero entibie su duro miembro, caderas dando diminutas embestidas de vez en cuando, mientras suma dos dedos en su interior, sintiendo el esfuerzo que hace por abrirse. Por unos segundos despega la vista del espejo para mirar donde se está enterrando, notando el erotismo del orificio de Will tan rosado y abierto, sus dígitos tijereando los contornos, marcados en blanco, creando el espacio que necesita.

Pasa minutos así, absorto ante la sensual visión hasta sentir que Will está listo para recibir también el consolador. Al sacar los dedos el cuerpo de su amado retorna a la vida, un estremecimiento recorriéndolo. Hannibal observa ambas imágenes con reverencia, los ojos empañados de Will pestañeando con lentitud, mirándolo fijo en el reflejo; su erección aún semi flácida pero colorada descansando en su muslo.

—Nunca deja de impresionarme el placer que me produces —murmura mientras levanta el juguete para llevarlo a delante, pasando la punta por los pezones erectos de Will, haciéndolo gemir de sobreestimulación, hasta dejarlo delante de sus labios los que de manera automática empiezan a felar la silicona, su boca lamiendo con profundidad.

Es Hannibal quien cierra los ojos, mano firme en el dildo, tratando una vez más de mantenerse en el momento y no venirse, tan difícil ante las acciones de Will; ante su exquisito cuerpo todavía apretándolo con tanta pasión aunque menos fuerza, ante la imagen sucia en el espejo, su rostro tan obsceno y lujurioso lamiendo el juguete como si fuera su polla.

Se lo quita, observando la saliva caer de los labios rojos de Will, su mirada perdida en otro lugar, llevándolo al agujero que se encargó de dejar tan dilatado y que lo estrecha pero sin el fervor de hace un rato, vacío sin sus dedos, pidiendo por más. Deja la mano con la que ha marcado la cintura de Will para empujar su espalda hacia atrás, sentándolo aún más encima y separando sus glúteos para con su otra mano empezar a penetrarlo con el juguete de manera lenta.

Es un quejido sordo, un estremecimiento, una pequeña explosión que fija todos sus músculos tensos con la que Will se deja empalar por ambos miembros, orgánico y de silicona. En el espejo su rostro es un rictus de algo más allá del dolor y el placer, su abdomen se contrae al igual que los músculos de sus muslos, los dedos de sus pies apretándose detrás de sus pantorrillas.

—Así amor mío, quiero llenarte de mí, alimentar ese apetito. Luces como un depravado, una criatura de placeres llorando de necesidad que solo yo puedo saciar.

Will no responde, su cuerpo asimilando la intensa penetración, su polla volviendo a tomar vida, una erección que debe ser dolorosa con su orgasmo siendo tan reciente. Hannibal respeta unos cuantos minutos de eso, del cuerpo de Will aceptando ser su recipiente para empezar a mover sus caderas sin violencia y al mismo ritmo de su mano afirmando la base del consolador.

Tras unos segundos de eso Will trata de arquearse más, hundiendo nuevamente su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, incapaz de moverse; sus ojos lucen casi cerrados, su rostro tocando un éxtasis divino; una parte dentro de él, tan liberado, gimiendo su nombre en una letanía.

— _A_ _sí amado_ , me haces tan feliz —le susurra, ojos fijos en el espejo, y con unos simples movimientos sin descuidar el consolador levanta más las piernas de Will, afirmando una de un muslo, por donde sostiene el juguete, y la otra sentándola en la cama, dejando el pie de Will contra las sabanas, abriéndolo de manera dolorosa—. Quédate así, _por favor_.

Lo afirma sin despegarse de la vista, de cómo se ve, la fotografía de su penetración tan obscena: su orificio extremadamente abierto, sonrojado y humedecido por los líquidos y Hannibal, la polla falsa forzándose en su interior, permitiéndole ver entre los bordes del estrecho del pasaje. 

Will abre los ojos, casi adormilado, como si su propio pene no estuviera enrojecido, hinchado y tan húmedo—. _Ahh_ , esto se siente tan bien, _lo necesito tanto_ —su voz suena ronca, como si no fuera propia, ahogada por los gritos que le ha arrancado toda la sesión. Suena agrietada, cautivado por el erotismo de su propia sumisión, piensa Hannibal.

—Quiero sentirte —gime Will, ojos fijos en la imagen de ellos, en su cuerpo agotado, con sus labios besándole la quijada—, quiero que te vengas en mí, profundo.

Hannibal eleva la fuerza de sus caderas, de su mano, haciendo temblar los muslos de su amado, mirando su roja polla golpear su vientre, sumando líquidos a los que ya tiene encima—, eres mío, Will, _tan mío_.

Will grita, su boca abriéndose más tratando de respirar, su ceño frunciéndose en placer, nuevas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos cerrados, su respuesta ahogada en afirmaciones. Es solo una embestida adicional y profunda, rozando cada nervio, que hace que lo sienta correrse de nuevo sin necesidad de tocarlo. Los espasmos en su interior y en el borde de su agujero haciendo que también se venga con intensidad, que suelte todo en ese cálido interior que es solo suyo.

Ambos de sus cuerpos se mueven como si hubiesen corrido por millas. Incluso necesita de un minuto para tener la fuerza con la que retirar el consolador, despacio, ojos en el destrozado orificio, rojo y humedecido por el semen que escapa de la orilla. Con el mismo cuidado, tras lanzar al suelo el juguete, toma de la cintura a Will, levantándolo despacio de su polla, sintiéndolo gemir, acostándolo.

Will luce ido, sus párpados casi cerrados, su rostro rosado y mojado por las lágrimas. Con una mano temblorosa le acaricia la mejilla, le corre el cabello de la frente, besándosela—. Me haces tan feliz —repite con su propia voz rota, mintiendo a su lado, trayendo hacia sí su cuerpo, masajeando sus hombros, sus flancos, sus caderas.

Podrían pasar horas hasta que lo siente reaccionar—. No me esperaba que me quisieras doble penetrar. Fue un plus misterioso —comenta Will con voz adormilada.

—Me imaginaba, supuse que sería un toque adicional a tu fantasía voyerista.

Will deposita un beso en encima de la piel que cubre su corazón y es ese el gesto, ese, el que lo llena de inmensidades, de gratitud. De tantos sentimientos. Quiere volver a enterrarse en Will, escarbar entre sus costillas y vivir en su sangre, sentir cómo funciona cada célula.

Quiere sentirlo así, tan suyo, tan entregado, tan completamente enamorado hoy y mañana y por el resto de sus días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> Ahora sí que sí, este es el último capítulo! Puede que le sume una segunda historia con más plot (y lo mismo de smut jajaja). Muchas gracias por leer y ya saben, siempre es un encanto sus kudos o aun más, sus comentarios!

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy este filthy smut, espero que les haya gustado! Vi que esta historia que tenía hasta la mitad escrita caía muy bien en la colectión Just Fuck me Up jeje


End file.
